1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for separating recording carriers one by one from a number of piled sheet-like information recording carriers and supplying the recording carriers to a recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an X-ray image photographing apparatus for medical treatment, a sheet film is held between two intensifying screens and X-ray transmitted through an examinee is applied thereto to thereby expose the sheet film. Where an X-ray image is photographed with a relatively long time interval given for each sheet film, supply of sheet films may be effected by a supply apparatus of simple construction. However, where large-size sheet films are to be supplied at a high speed, for example, at a rate of several sheet films per second, great difficulty occurs and an application of an X-ray takes place with no sheet film set in place or the film conveyance path in the photographing apparatus is clogged with film.
Generally, where a number of sheet-like bodies are piled, it is often experienced that the action of static electricity or the like makes it difficult to separate the sheet-like bodies from one another. Particularly, where the sheet-like bodies are photographic films, static electricity is liable to occur and therefore, in the case of an apparatus for feeding films one by one from a pile of films contained therein, there often occurs the problem that a plurality of films are fed at one time or no film is fed at all.
As a means for separating sheet films in such an apparatus, there has heretofore been adopted a method which uses a sucking device to attract an uppermost sheet film and separate it from a pile of sheet films or a method which uses the friction force of a rubber roller or the like to separate a sheet film from the pile. However, the first-mentioned method has a disadvantage that much time is required to separate the piled sheet films one by one and moreover, the separating mechanism is large-scaled and complicated. The second-mentioned method has a disadvantage that is cannot always separate the piled sheet films one by one but may feed multiple sheet films at one time.